The List
This is the current edition of the List, updated to include all films in all editions of the 1001 Book, including films culled to make way for newer releases. Some foreign films are listed with multiple titles, in English with the original language title in parenthesis. Any films currently with wiki pages will have links. A viewable and downloadable version of the list, complete with tracking columns for which films have been reviewed by the 1,001 Movies You Must See Before You Die Blog Club, and which films are available via Netflix, can be found here: http://www.listsfromchip.blogspot.com/2012/05/1001-movies-you-must-see-before-you-die.html The List #A Trip to the Moon (Le Voyage Dans La Lune) (1902) #The Great Train Robbery (1903) #The Birth of a Nation (1915) #Les Vampires (1915) #Intolerance (1916) #Broken Blossoms (1919) #The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (Das Kabinett des Doktor Caligari) (1920) #Way Down East (1920) #Within Our Gates (1920) #The Phantom Carriage (Körkarlen) (1921) #Orphans of the Storm (1921) #The Smiling Madame Beudet (La Souriante Madame Beudet) (1922) #Dr. Mabuse, the Gambler (Dr. Mabuse, der Spieler) (1922) #Nanook of the North (1922) #Nosferatu, A Symphony of Terror (Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens) (1922) #Häxan (1923) #Foolish Wives (1923) #Our Hospitality (1923) #The Wheel (La Roue) (1923) #The Thief of Bagdad (1924) #Strike (Stachka) (1924) #Greed (1924) #Sherlock, Jr. (1924) #The Last Laugh (Der Letzte Mann) (1924) #Seven Chances (1925) #The Phantom of the Opera (1925) #The Battleship Potemkin (Bronenosets Potyomkin) (1925) #The Gold Rush (1925) #The Big Parade (1925) #Metropolis (1927) #Sunrise (1927) #The General (1927) #The Unknown (1927) #October (Oktyabr) (1927) #The Jazz Singer (1927) #Napoléon (1927) #The Kid Brother (1927) #The Crowd (1928) #The Docks of New York (1928) #An Andalusian Dog (Un Chien Andalou) (1928) #The Passion of Joan of Arc (La Passion de Jeanne d'Arc) (1928) #Steamboat Bill, Jr. (1928) #Storm Over Asia (Potomok Chingis-khana) (1928) #Blackmail (1929) #The Man with the Movie Camera (Chelovek S Kinoapparatom) (1929) #Pandora's Box (Die Büchse der Pandora) (1929) #The Blue Angel (Der Blaue Engel) (1930) #The Age of Gold (L'Âge d'or) (1930) #Earth (Zemlya) (1030) #Little Caesar (1930) #All Quiet on the Western Front (1930) #Freedom for Us (À Nous la Liberté) (1931) #The Million (Le Million) (1931) #Tabu (1931) #Dracula (1931) #Frankenstein (1931) #City Lights (1931) #The Public Enemy (1931) #M (1931) #The Bitch (La Chienne) (1931) #The Vampire (Vampyr) (1931) #Love Me Tonight (1932) #Boudu Saved from Drowning (Boudu Sauvé des Eaux) (1932) #I Am a Fugitive From a Chain Gang (1932) #Trouble in Paradise (1932) #Scarface: The Shame of a Nation (1932) #Shanghai Express (1932) #Freaks (1932) #Me and My Gal (1932) #Zero for Conduct (Zéro de Conduite) (1933) #42nd Street (1933) #Footlight Parade (1933) #Gold Diggers of 1933 (1933) #She Done Him Wrong (1933) #Duck Soup (1933) #Queen Christina (1933) #Land Without Bread (Las Hurdes) (1933) #King Kong (1933) #The Bitter Tea of General Yen (1933) #Sons of the Desert (1933) #It's a Gift (1934) #Triumph of the Will (Triumph des Willens) (1934) #L'Atalante (1934) #The Black Cat (1934) #Judge Priest (1934) #It Happened One Night (1934) #The Thin Man (1934) #Captain Blood (1935) #Mutiny on the Bounty (1935) #A Night at the Opera (1935) #The 39 Steps (1935) #Bride of Frankenstein (1935) #Top Hat (1935) #A Day in the Country (Une Partie de Campagne) (1936) #Modern Times (1936) #Swing Time (1936) #My Man Godfrey (1936) #Mr. Deeds Goes to Town (1936) #Camille (1936) #Sabotage (1936) #Dodsworth (1936) #Things to Come (1936) #The Story of a Cheat (Le Roman d'un Tricheur) (1936) #Captains Courageous (1937) #Midnight Song (Ye Ban Ge Sheng) (1937) #Grand Illusion (La Grande Illusion) (1937) #Stella Dallas (1937) #The Life of Emile Zola (1937) #Make Way for Tomorrow (1937) #Snow White and the Seven Dwarves (1937) #The Awful Truth (1937) #Pépé le Moko (1937) #Jezebel (1938) #The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) #Angels with Dirty Faces (1938) #Olympia (1938) #The Baker's Wife (La Femme du Boulanger) (1938) #Bringing Up Baby (1938) #Stagecoach (1939) #The Story of the Late Chrysanthemums (Zangiku Monogatari) (1939) #Babes in Arms (1939) #Mr. Smith Goes to Washington (1939) #The Wizard of Oz (1939) #Destry Rides Again (1939) #Only Angels Have Wings (1939) #Gone With the Wind (1939) #Daybreak (Le Jour se Léve) (1939) #Gunga Din (1939) #Ninotchka (1939) #The Rules of the Game (La Régle du Jeu) (1939) #Wuthering Heights (1939) #His Girl Friday (1940) #Rebecca (1940) #Fantasia (1940) #The Philadelphia Story (1940) #The Grapes of Wrath (1940) #Dance, Girl, Dance (1940) #Pinocchio (1940) #The Mortal Storm (1940 #The Bank Dick (1940) #Citizen Kane (1941) #The Lady Eve (1941) #The Wolf Man (1941) #The Maltese Falcon (1941) #Sergeant York (1941) #Dumbo (1941) #High Sierra (1941) #Sullivan's Travels (1941) #How Green Was My Valley (1941) #The Palm Beach Story (1942) #Now, Voyager (1942) #Casablanca (1942) #To Be Or Not To Be (1942) #Cat People (1942) #The Magnificent Ambersons (1942) #Yankee Doodle Dandy (1942) #Meshes of the Afternoon (1943) #Fires Were Started (1943) #The Man in Grey (1943) #The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp (1943) #I Walked with a Zombie (1943) #The Seventh Victim (1943) #The Ox-Bow Incident (1943) #Shadow of a Doubt (1943) #Ossessione (1943) #Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) #To Have and Have Not (1944) #Laura (1944) #Gaslight (1944) #Henry V (1944) #Ivan the Terrible, Parts One and Two (Ivan Groznyj I i II) (1944) #Double Indemnity (1944) #Murder, My Sweet (Farewell My Lovely) (1944) #The Battle of San Pietro (1945) #Spellbound (1945) #Mildred Pierce (1945) #The Children of Paradise (Les Enfants du Paradis) (1945) #Rome, Open City (Roma, Città Aperta) (1945) #The Lost Weekend (1945) #Detour (1945) #I Know Where I'm Going! (1945) #The Best Years of Our Lives (1946) #Brief Encounter (1946) #Paisan (Paisà) (1946) #The Postman Always Rings Twice (1946) #My Darling Clementine (1946) #The Stranger (1946) #Beauty and the Beast (La Belle et la Bête) (1946) #The Big Sleep (1946) #The Killers (1946) #A Matter of Life and Death (1946) #Great Epectations (1946) #Notorious (1946) #Black Narcissus (1946) #It's a Wonderful Life (1946) #Gilda (1946) #Monsieur Verdoux (1947) #Out of the Past (1947) #The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (1947) #Odd Man Out (1947) #The Bicycle Thief (Ladri di Biciclette) (1948) #Letter From an Unknown Woman (1948) #Secret Beyond the Door (1948) #Force of Evil (1948) #Spring in a Small Town (Xiao Cheng Zhi Chun) (1948) #Red River (1948) #Rope (1948) #The Snake Pit (1948) #The Lady From Shanghai (1948) #The Paleface (1948) #The Red Shoes (1948) #The Treasure of the Sierra Madre (1948) #Louisiana Story (1948) #The Heiress (1949) #Kind Hearts and Coronets (1949) #Gun Crazy (1949) #Adam's Rib (1949) #Whiskey Galore! (1949) #White Heat (1949) #The Reckless Moment (1949) #The Third Man (1949) #On the Town (1949) #Orpheus (Orphée) (1950) #The Asphalt Jungle (1950) #Rashomon (1950) #Winchester '73 (1950) #Rio Grande (1950) #All About Eve (1950) #Sunset Blvd. (1950) #The Young and the Damned (Los Olvidados) (1950) #In a Lonely Place (1950) #The Big Carnival (1951) #A Streetcar Named Desire (1951) #Strangers on a Train (1951) #The Lavender Hill Mob (1951) #Pandora and the Flying Dutchman (1951) #The African Queen (1951) #Diary of a Country Priest (Journal d'un Curé de Campagne) (1951) #An American in Paris (1951) #A Place in the Sun (1951) #The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951) #The Quiet Man (1952) #Forbidden Games (Jeux Interdits) (1952) #Angel Face (1952) #Singin' In the Rain (1952) #To Live (Ikiru) (1952) #Europa '51 (1952) #The Bad and the Beautiful (1952) #The Big Sky (1952) #High Noon (1952) #Umberto D (1952) #The Golden Coach (Le Carrosse d'or) (1953) #The Bigamist (1953) #The Band Wagon (1953) #Madame De... (The Earrings of Madame De...) (1953) #From Here to Eternity (1953) #Tokyo Story (1953) #Roman Holiday (1953) #Wages of Fear (Le Salaire de la Peur) (1953) #The Naked Spur (1953) #Pickup on South Street (1953) #Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1953) #The Big Heat (1953) #Mr. Hulot's Holiday (Les Vacances de M. Hulot) (1953) #Voyage in Italy (Viaggio in Italia) (1953) #Tales of Ugetsu (Ugetsu Monogatari) (1953) #Shane (1953) #Beat the Devil (1953) #Johnny Guitar (1954) #On the Waterfront (1954) #Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954) #Les Diaboliques (1954) #Animal Farm (1954) #Rear Window (1954) #A Star is Born (1954) #The Barefoot Contessa (1954) #The Road (La Strada) (1954) #The Seven Samurai (Shichinin no Samurai) (1954) #The Wanton Countess (Senso) (1954) #Silver Lode (1954) #Carmen Jones (1954) #Sansho the Baliff (Sanshô Dayû) (1954) #Salt of the Earth (1954) #Artists and Models (1955) #Guys and Dolls (1955) #Pather Panchali (1955) #Bad Day at Black Rock (1955) #The Mad Masters (Les Maîtres Fous) (1955) #Hill 24 Doesn't Answer (1955) #The Ladykillers (1955) #Marty (1955) #Ordet (1955) #Bob the Gambler (Bob le Flambeur) (1955) #Kiss Me Deadly (1955) #The Man From Laramie (1955) #Rebel Without a Cause (1955) #The Phenix City Story (1955) #Smiles of a Summer Night (Sommarnattens Leende) (1955) #Night and Fog (Nuit et Brouillard) (1955) #The Night of the Hunter (1955) #The Sins of Lola Montes (Lola Montès) (1955) #Forbidden Planet (1956) #The Burmese Harp (Biruma no Tategoto) (1956) #The Searchers (1956) #A Man Escaped (Un Condamné à Mort s'est Échappé ou le Vent Souffle où il Veut) (1956) #Written on the Wind (1956) #The Man Who Knew Too Much (1956) #Giant (1956) #All That Heaven Allows (1956) #Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1956) #The Wrong Man (1956) #Bigger Than Life (1956) #High Society (1956) #The Ten Commandments (1956) #12 Angry Men (1957) #The Seventh Seal (Det Sjunde Inseglet) (1957) #An Affair to Remember (1957) #Wild Strawberries (Smultronstället) (1957) #Nights of Cabiria (Le Notti di Cabiria) (1957) #Throne of Blood (Kumonosu Jo) (1957) #The Incredible Shrinking Man (1957) #The Unvanquished (Aparajito) (1957) #Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957) #The Bridge on the River Kwai (1957) #Mother India (Bharat Mata) (1957) #The Cranes are Flying (Letjat Zhuravli) (1957) #Paths of Glory (1957) #Sweet Smell of Success (1957) #Man of the West (1958) #Touch of Evil (1958) #Cairo Station (Bab el Hadid) (1958) #Gigi (1958) #The Defiant Ones (1958) #Vertigo (1958) #Ashes and Diamonds (Popiól i Diament) (1958) #Dracula (1958) #My Uncle (Mon Oncle) (1958) #The Music Room (Jalsaghar) (1958) #The 400 Blows (Les Quatre Cents Coups) (1959) #North by Northwest (1959) #Some Like It Hot (1959) #Anatomy of a Murder (1959) #Eyes Without a Face (Les Yeux Sans Visage) (1959) #Ride Lonesome (1959) #Black Orpheus (Orfeu Negro) (1959) #Shadows (1959) #The World of Apu (Apur Sansar) (1959) #Breathless (A Bout de Souffle) (1959) #Ben-Hur (1959) #Pickpocket (1959) #Hiroshima Mon Amour (1959) #Rio Bravo (1959) #The Hole (Le Trou) (1959) #Floating Weeds (Ukigusa) (1959) #Rocco and his Brothers (Rocco e i Suoi Fratelli) (1960) #La Dolce Vita (1960) #Saturday Night and Sunday Morning (1960) #Shoot the Piano Player (Tirez sur le Pianiste) (1960) #The Adventure (L'Avventura) (1960) #The Young One (La Joven) (1960) #The Cloud-Capped Star (Meghe Dhaka Tara) (1960) #The Housemaid (Hanyeo) (1960) #Psycho (1960) #Black Sunday (La Maschera del Demonio / Revenge of the Vampire) (1960) #Peeping Tom (1960) #The Apartment (1960) #Spartacus (1960) #Splendor in the Grass (1960) #Last Year at Marienbad (L'Année Dernière à Marienbad) (1961) #The Pier (La Jetée) (1961) #One-Eyed Jacks (1961) #Lola (1961) #Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961) #The Night (La Notte) (1961) #Jules and Jim (Jules et Jim) (1961) #Viridiana (1961) #The Ladies Man (1961) #Through a Glass Darkly (Såsom i en Spegel) (1961) #Chronicle of a Summer (Chronique d'un Été) (1961) #The Hustler (1961) #West Side Story (1961) #A Dog's Life (Mondo Cane) (1962) #Cleo From 5 to 7 (Cléo de 5 à 7) (1962 #Dog Star Man #An Autumn Afternoon (Sanma no Aji) (1962) #The Eclipse (L'Eclisse) (1962) #Lawrence of Arabia (1962) #To Kill a Mockingbird (1962) #The Manchurian Candidate (1962) #Lolita (1962) #Keeper of Promises (O Pagador de Promessas) (1962) #The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962) #What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? (1962) #My Life to Live (Vivre sa Vie: Film en Douze Tableaux) (1962) #Heaven and Earth Magic (1962) #The Birds (1963) #The Nutty Professor (1963) #Blonde Cobra (1963) #The Cool World (1963) #8 1/2 (1963) #Passenger (Pasazerka) (1963) #Contempt (Le Mépris) (1963) #Hud (1963) #Winter Light (Nattvardsgästerna) (1963) #Flaming Creatures (1963) #The Great Escape (1963) #Shock Corridor (1963) #The Leopard (Il Gattopardo) (1963) #Barren Lives (Vidas Secas) (1963) #Méditerranée (1963) #The House is Black (Khaneh Siah Ast) (1963) #The Haunting (1963) #An Actor's Revenge (Yukinojo Henge) (1963) #The Servant (1963) #Goldfinger (1964) #Scorpio Rising (1964) #The Umbrellas of Cherbourg (Les Parapluies de Cherbourg) (1964) #Marnie (1964) #My Fair Lady (1964) #Woman in the Dunes (Suna no Onna) (1964) #Dr. Strangelove, or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) #A Hard Day's Night (1964) #The Red Desert (Il Deserto Rosso) (1964) #Shadows of Forgotten Ancestors (Tini Zabutykh Predkiv) (1964) #The Masque of the Red Death (1964) #Before the Revolution (Prima Della Rivoluzione) (1964) #Gertrud (1964) #The Gospel According to St. Matthew (Il Vangelo Secondo Matteo) (1964) #Black God, White Devil (Deus e o Diabo na Terra do Sol) (1964) #The Demon (Onibaba) (1964) #Vinyl (1965) #The Shop on Main Street (Obchos na Korze) (1965) #Doctor Zhivago (1965) #The War Game (1965) #Tokyo Olympiad (Tokyo Orimpikku) (1965) #The Battle of Algiers (La Battaglia di Algeri) (1965) #The Sound of Music (1965) #The Saragossa Manuscript (Rekopis Znaleziony w Saragossie) (1965) #Alphaville (Alphaville, une Étrange Aventure de Lemmy Caution) (1965) #Chimes at Midnight (Campanadas a Medianoche) (1965) #Repulsion (1965) #Juliet of the Spirits (Giuletta Degli Spiriti) (1965) #Pierrot Goes Wild (Pierrot le Fou) (1965) #Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! (1965) #Golden River (Subarnarekha) (1965) #The Man Who Had His Hair Cut Short (De man die Zijn Haar Kort Liet Knippen) (1965) #Hold Me While I'm Naked (1966) #Blowup (1966) #The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly (Il Buono, il Brutto, il Cattivo) (1966) #Daisies (Sedmikrasky) (1966) #Come Drink With Me (Da Zui Xia) (1966) #Seconds (1966) #Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? (1966) #Persona (1966) #Masculine-Feminine (Masculin, Féminin) (1966) #Balthazar (Au Hasard Balthazar) (1966) #In the Heat of the Night (1967) #Two or Three Things I Know About Her (2 ou 3 Choses Que je Sais D'elle) (1967) #The Graduate (1967) #Playtime (1967) #Report (1967) #Hombre (1967) #Belle de Jour (1967) #The Young Girls of Rochefort (Les Demoiselles de Rochefort) (1967) #Week End (1967) #The Godson (Le Samouraï) (1967) #Cool Hand Luke (1967) #Point Blank (1967) #Wavelength (1967) #Bonnie and Clyde (1967) #The Red and the White (Csillagosok, Katonák) (1967) #Marketa Lazarová (1967) #The Jungle Book (1967) #The Fireman's Ball (Horí, Má Panenko) (1967) #Earth Entranced (Terra em Transe) (1967) #Closely Watched Trains (Ostre Sledované Vlaky) (1967) #Viy (1967) #The Cow (Gaav) (1968) #Once Upon a Time in the West (C'era una Volta il West) (1968) #Planet of the Apes (1968) #Faces (1968) #Rosemary's Baby (1968) #If... (1968) #Memories of Underdevelopment (Memorias del Subdesarrollo) (1968) #The Producers (1968) #David Holzman's Diary (1968) #Shame (Skammen) (1968) #2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) #Hour of the Wolf (Vargtimmen) (1968) #Targets (1968) #Night of the Living Dead (1968) #My Night at Maud's (Ma Nuit Chez Maud) (1969) #Lucía (1969) #A Touch of Zen (Hsia Nu) (1969) #Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969) #Midnight Cowboy (1969) #Fellini Satyricon (1969) #Z (1969) #The Conformist (Il Conformista) (1969) #Easy Rider (1969) #High School (1969) #In the Year of the Pig (1969) #The Wild Bunch (1969) #Andrei Rublev (Andrei Rublyov) (1969) #The Butcher (Le Boucher) (1969) #The Color of Pomengranates (Sayat Nova) (1969) #Kes (1969) #Tristana (1970) #Five Easy Pieces (1970) #El Topo (1970) #Woodstock (1970) #Deep End (1970) #The Spider's Stratagem (La Strategia del Ragno) (1970) #Little Big Man (1970) #The Ear (Ucho) (1970) #Patton (1970) #M*A*S*H (1970) #Performance (1970) #Gimme Shelter (1970) #Zabriskie Point (1970) #The Bird with the Crystal Plumage (L'uccello Dalle Piume de Cristallo) (1970) #The Garden of the Finzi-Continis (Il Giardino dei Finzi-Contini) (1970) #Wanda (1971) #W.R.: Mysteries of the Organism (W.R.: Misterije Organizma) (1971) #A Clockwork Orange (1971) #The Sorrow and the Pity (La Chagrin et la Pitié) (1971) #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) #McCabe and Mrs. Miller (1971) #Walkabout (1971) #Klute (1971) #Harold and Maude (1971) #Red Psalm (Még Kér a Nép) (1971) #Get Carter (1971) #The French Connection (1971) #Shaft (1971) #Dirty Harry (1971) #Murmur of the Heart (Le Souffle au Coeur) (1971) #Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song (1971) #The Last Picture Show (1971) #Straw Dogs (1971) #Two-Lane Blacktop (1971) #The Heartbreak Kid (1972) #Aguirre, the Wrath of God (Aguirre, der Zorn Gottes) (1972) #Cabaret (1972) #Last Tango in Paris (Ultimo Tango a Parigi) (1972) #High Plains Drifter (1972) #Sleuth (1972) #Deliverance (1972) #Solaris (Solyaris) (1972) #The Godfather (1972) #Cries and Whispers (Viskingar och Rop) (1972) #Fat City (1972) #The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie (Le Charme Discret de la Bourgeoisie) (1972) #The Bitter Tears of Petra Von Kant (Die Bitteren Tränen der Petra Von Kant) (1972) #Frenzy (1972) #Pink Flamingoes (1972) #Superfly (1972) #The Sting (1973) #The Mother and the Whore (La Maman et la Putain) (1973) #Badlands (1973) #American Graffiti (1973) #Papillon (1973) #Enter the Dragon (1973) #Mean Streets (1973) #The Long Goodbye (1973) #The Wicker Man (1973) #Day for Night (La Nuit Américaine) (1973) #Don't Look Now (1973) #Sleeper (1973) #Serpico (1973) #The Exorcist (1973) #Turkish Delight (Turks Fruit) (1973) #The Spirit of the Beehive (El Espíritu de la Colmena) (1973) #Fantastic Planet (La Planéte Sauvage) (1973) #Amarcord (1973) #The Harder They Come (1973) #Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid (1973) #Dersu Uzala (1974) #The Conversation (1974) #The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) #The Mirror (Zerkalo) (1974) #A Woman Under the Influence (1974) #Young Frankenstein (1974) #Chinatown (1974) #Celine and Julie Go Boating (Céline et Julie Vont en Bateau) (1974) #Blazing Saddles (1974) #The Godfather: Part II (1974) #Ali: Fear Eats the Soul (Angst Essen Seele Auf) (1974) #Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia (1974) #Dog Day Afternoon (1975) #One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) #Jeanne Dielman, 23 Quai du Commerce, 1080 Bruxelles (1975) #The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) #The Wall (Deewaar) (1975) #Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975) #Barry Lyndon (1975) #Fox and his Friends (Faustrecht der Freiheit) (1975) #India Song (1975) #Picnic at Hanging Rock (1975) #Manila in the Claws of Brightness (Maynila: sa Mga Kuko Ng Liwanag) (1975) #Salo, or the 120 Days of Sodom (Salò o le Centoventi Giornate di Sodoma) (1975) #Nashville (1975) #Cria! (Cría Cuervos) (1975) #The Travelling Players (O Thiassos) (1975) #Jaws (1975) #The Killing of a Chinese Bookie (1976) #Carrie (1976) #The Outlaw Josey Wales (1976) #All the President's Men (1976) #Rocky (1976) #Taxi Driver (1976) #Network (1976) #Ascent (Voskhozhdeniye) (1976) #In the Realm of the Senses (Ai no Corrida) (1976) #1900 (Novecento) 91976) #The Man Who Fell to Earth (1976) #Star Wars (1977) #Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) #The Last Wave (1977) #Annie Hall (1977) #Last Chants for a Slow Dance (1977) #Stroszek (1977) #Man of Marble (Czlowiek z Marmuru) (1977) #Saturday Night Fever (1977) #Killer of Sheep (1977) #Eraserhead (1977) #Ceddo (1977) #The American Friend (Der Amerikanische Freund) (1977) #The Hills Have Eyes (1977) #Soldier of Orange (Soldaat van Oranje) (1977) #Suspiria (1977) #The Chant of Jimmie Blacksmith (1978) #Five Deadly Venoms (Wu Du) (1978) #The Tree of Wooden Clogs (L'albero Degli Zoccoli) (1978) #The Deer Hunter (1978) #Grease (1978) #Days of Heaven (1978) #Dawn of the Dead (1978) #Shaolin Master Killer (Shao Lin San Shi Liu Fang) (1978) #Up in Smoke (1978) #Halloween (1978) #The Marriage of Maria Braun (Die Ehe der Maria Braun) (1979) #Real Life (1979) #My Brilliant Career (1979) #Stalker (1979) #Alien (1979) #Breaking Away (1979) #The Tin Drum (Die Blechtrommel) (1979) #All That Jazz (1979) #Being There (1979) #Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) #Life of Brian (1979) #Apocalypse Now (1979) #The Jerk (1979) #The Muppet Movie (1979) #Manhattan (1979) #Mad Max (1979) #Nosferatu: Phantom of the Night (Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht) (1979) #Ordinary People (1980) #Atlantic City (1980) #The Last Metro (Le Dernier Métro) (1980) #The Shining (1980) #Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) #The Elephant Man (1980) #The Big Red One (1980) #Loulou (1980) #Airplane! (1980) #Raging Bull (1980) #Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) #The Boat (Das Boot) (1981) #Gallipoli (1981) #Chariots of Fire (1981) #Body Heat (1981) #Reds (1981) #An American Werewolf in London (1981) #Three Brothers (Tre Fratelli) (1981) #Man of Iron (Czlowiek z Zelaza) (1981) #Too Early, Too Late (Zu Früh, Zu Spät / Trop Tôt, Trop Tard) (1982) #Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982) #E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) #The Thing (1982) #Poltergeist (1982) #Blade Runner (1982) #The Evil Dead (1982) #Tootsie (1982) #Yol (1982) #Diner (1982) #Fitzcarraldo (1982) #Gandhi (1982) #The Night of the Shooting Stars (La Notte di San Lorenzo) (1982) #A Question of Silence (De Stilte Rond Christine M.) (1982) #Fanny and Alexander (Fanny och Alexander) (1982) #A Christmas Story (1983) #El Norte (1983) #Videodrome (1983) #Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) #The Big Chill (1983) #Sunless (Sans Soleil) (1983) #The Last Battle (Le Dernier Combat) (1983) #Money (L'Argent) (1983) #Utu (1983) #Terms of Endearment (1983) #The Fourth Man (De Vierde Man) (1983) #The King of Comedy (1983) #The Right Stuff (1983) #Koyaanisqatsi (1983) #Once Upon a Time in America (1983) #Scarface (1983) #The Ballad of Narayama (Narayama Bushi-ko) (1983) #Amadeus (1984) #The Terminator (1984) #Paris, Texas (1984) #A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) #This is Spinal Tap (1984) #Beverly Hills Cop (1984) #Ghostbusters (1984) #A Passage to India (1984) #Stranger than Paradise (1984) #The Killing Fields (1984) #The Natural (1984) #The Breakfast Club (1985) #Ran (1985) #Come and See (Idi i Smotri) (1985) #The Official Story (La Historia Oficial) (1985) #Out of Africa (1985) #The Purple Rose of Cairo (1985) #Back to the Future (1985) #The Time to Live and the Time to Die (Tong Nien Wang Shi) (1985) #Brazil (1985) #Kiss of the Spider Woman (1985) #The Quiet Earth (1985) #Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters (1985) #Prizzi's Honor (1985) #Vagabond (Sans Toit ni Loi) (1985) #Shoah (1985) #The Color Purple (1985) #Manhunter (1986) #Stand By Me (1986) #Blue Velvet (1986) #Hannah and Her Sisters (1986) #She's Gotta Have It (1986) #The Decline of the American Empire (Le Déclin de l'Empire Américain) (1986) #The Fly (1986) #Aliens (1986) #Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) #Down By Law (1986) #A Room with a View (1986) #Children of a Lesser God (1986) #Platoon (1986) #Caravaggio (1986) #Tampopo (1986) #Peking Opera Blues (Do Ma Daan) (1986) #Salvador (1986) #Top Gun (1986) #Sherman's March (1986) #The Horse Thief (Dao Ma Zei) (1986) #Brightness (Yeelen) (1987) #Wings of Desire (Der Himmel Über Berlin) (1987) #Project A, Part II ('A' Gai Waak Juk Jaap) (1987) #Babette's Feast (Babbetes Gaestebud) (1987) #Raising Arizona (1987) #Full Metal Jacket (1987) #Withnail and I (1987) #Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) #Goodbye Children (Au Revoir les Enfants) (1987) #Broadcast News (1987) #Housekeeping (1987) #The Princess Bride (1987) #Moonstruck (1987) #The Untouchables (1987) #Red Sorghum (Hong Gao Liang) (1987) #The Dead (1987) #Fatal Attraction (1987) #A Chinese Ghost Story (Sinnui Yauman) (1987) #Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown (Mujeres al Borde de un Ataque de Nervios) (1988) #The Vanishing (Spoorloos) (1988) #Bull Durham (1988) #Ariel (1988) #The Thin Blue Line (1988) #Akira (1988) #Cinema Paradiso (Nuovo Cinema Paradiso) (1988) #Hotel Terminus: The Life and Times of Klaus Barbie (Hôtel Terminus: Klaus Barbie et Son Temps) (1988) #A Fish Called Wanda (1988) #The Naked Gun (1988) #Big (1988) #Dangerous Liaisons (1988) #Grave of the Fireflies (Hotaru no Haka) (1988) #Landscape in the Mist (Topio Stin Omichli) (1988) #The Decalogue (Dekalog) (1988) #Die Hard (1988) #A Tale of the Wind (Une Histoire de Vent) (1988) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) #Rain Man (1988) #The Story of Women (Une Affaire de Femmes) (1988) #The Accidental Tourist (1988) #Alice (Neco z Alenky) (1988) #Drowning By Numbers (1988) #Batman (1989) #When Harry Met Sally (1989) #Crimes and Misdemeanors (1989) #The Cook, the Thief, His Wife, & Her Lover (1989) #Drugstore Cowboy (1989) #My Left Foot (1989) #The Killer (Die Xue Shuang Xiong) (1989) #Do the Right Thing (1989) #Roger & Me (1989) #Glory (1989) #The Asthenic Syndrome (Astenicheskij Sindrom) (1989) #Sex, Lies, and Videotape (1989) #Say Anything (1989) #The Unbelievable Truth (1989) #A City of Sadness (Beiqing Chengshi) (1989) #No Fear, No Die (S'en Fout la Mort) (1990) #Reversal of Fortune (1990) #Goodfellas (1990) #Jacob's Ladder (1990) #King of New York (1990) #Dances with Wolves (1990) #Europa Europa (Hitlerjunge Salomon) (1990) #Pretty Woman (1990) #Archangel (1990) #Trust (1990) #Close-Up (Nema-ye Nazdik) (1990) #Edward Scissorhands (1990) #Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer (1990) #Total Recall (1990) #Once Upon a Time in China (Wong Fei-Hung) (1991) #Boyz 'N the Hood (1991) #Raise the Red Lantern (Da Hong Deng Long Gao Gao Gua) (1991) #Delicatessen (1991) #A Brighter Summer Day (Guling Jie Shaonian Sha Ren Shijian) (1991) #Naked Lunch (1991) #The Beautiful Troublemaker (La Belle Noiseuse) (1991) #The Rapture (1991) #My Own Private Idaho (1991) #Thelma & Louise (1991) #Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) #The Silence of the Lambs (1991) #JFK (1991) #Slacker (1991) #Tongues Untied (1991) #Hearts of Darkness: A Filmmaker's Apocalypse (1991) #The Double Life of Veronique (La Double Vie de Véronique) (1991) #Strictly Ballroom (1992) #The Player (1992) #Reservoir Dogs (1992) #Romper Stomper (1992) #Glengarry Glen Ross (1992) #Unforgiven (1992) #Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) #Candyman (1992) #A Tale of Winter (Conte D'hiver) (1992) #Aileen Wuornos: The Selling of a Serial Killer (1992) #The Crying Game (1992) #Man Bites Dog (C'est Arrivé Près de Chez Vous) (1992) #The Actress (Yuen Ling-Yuk) 91992) #Farewell My Concubine (Ba Wang Bie Ji) (1993) #Thirty Two Short Films About Glenn Gould (1993) #Groundhog Day (1993) #Short Cuts (1993) #Philadelphia (1993) #Jurassic Park (1993) #The Age of Innocence (1993) #The Puppetmaster (Hsimeng Jensheng) (1993) #Schindler's List (1993) #Three Colors: Blue (Trois Couleurs: Bleu) (1993) #The Piano (1993) #The Blue Kite (Lan Feng Zheng) (1993) #The Wedding Banquet (Hsi Yen) (1993) #Three Colors: Red (Trois Couleurs: Rouge) (1994) #Hoop Dreams (1994) #Forrest Gump (1994) #Clerks (1994) #Four Weddings at a Funeral (1994) #The Lion King (1994) #Sátántangó (1994) #Natural Born Killers (1994) #The Last Seduction (1994) #Pulp Fiction (1994) #The Shawshank Redemption (1994) #The Wild Reeds (Les Roseaux Sauvages) (1994) #Chungking Express (Chong Qing Sen Lin) (1994) #Crumb (1994) #Heavenly Creatures (1994) #Through the Olive Trees (Zire Darakhatan Zeyton) (1994) #The Kingdom (Riget) (1994) #Dear Diary (Caro Diario) (1994) #Muriel's Wedding (1994) #The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (1994) #Casino (1995) #Deseret (1995) #Babe (1995) #Toy Story (1995) #Strange Days (1995) #Braveheart (1995) #Safe (1995) #Clueless (1995) #Heat (1995) #Zero Kelvin (Kjærlighetens Kjøtere) (1995) #Se7en (1995) #Smoke (1995) #The White Balloon (Badkonake Sefid) (1995) #Cyclo (Xich Lo) (1995) #Underground (1995) #The Brave-Hearted Will Take the Bride (Dilwale Dulhaniya le Jayenge) (1995) #Dead Man (1995) #The Usual Suspects (1995) #The Pillow Book (1996) #Three Lives and Only One Death (Trois Vies & Une Seule Mort) (1996) #Fargo (1996) #Independence Day (1996) #Secrets & Lies (1996) #Breaking the Waves (1996) #The English Patient (1996) #Gabbeh (1996) #Lone Star (1996) #Trainspotting (1996) #Scream (1996) #Shine (1996) #Deconstructing Harry (1997) #L.A. Confidential (1997) #Happy Together (Cheun Gwong Tsa Sit) (1997) #Princess Mononoke (Mononoke Hime) (1997) #Fast, Cheap, and Out of Control (1997) #The Butcher Boy (1997) #The Ice Storm (1997) #Boogie Nights (1997) #Kundun (1997) #The Sweet Hereafter (1997) #Funny Games (1997) #Taste of Cherry (Ta'm e Guilass) (1997) #Open Your Eyes (Abre Los Ojos) (1997) #Mother and Son (Mat' i Syn) (1997) #Titanic (1997) #Tetsuo (1998) #The Celebration (Festen) (1998) #Saving Private Ryan (1998) #Buffalo '66 (1998) #Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels (1998) #Run Lola Run (Lola Rennt) (1998) #Rushmore (1998) #Pi (1998) #Happiness (1998) #The Thin Red Line (1998) #The Idiots (Idioterne) (1998) #Sombre (1998) #Ring (Ringu) (1998) #There's Something About Mary (1998) #The Big Lebowski (1998) #Magnolia (1999) #Beau Travail (1999) #The Blair Witch Project (1999) #Taboo (Gohatto) (1999) #Rosetta (1999) #All About My Mother (Todo Sobre mi Madre) (1999) #Three Kings (1999) #The Wind Will Carry Us (Bād mā rā Khāhad Bord) (1999) #Audition (Ōdishon) (1999) #Time Regained (1999) #Fight Club (1999) #Being John Malkovich (1999) #American Beauty (1999) #Attack the Gas Station (Juyuso Seupgyeok Sageon) (1999) #Eyes Wide Shut (1999) #The Sixth Sense (1999) #The Matrix (1999) #Nine Queens (Nueve Reinas) (2000) #The Captive (La Captive) (2000) #In the Mood for Love (Dut Yeung Nin Wa) (2000) #Ali Zaoua, Prince of the Streets (2000) #Gladiator (2000) #Kippur (2000) #A One and a Two (Yi Yi) (2000) #Requiem for a Dream (2000) #Amores Perros (2000) #Meet the Parents (2000) #Signs & Wonders (2000) #Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (Wo Hu Cang Long) (2000) #Traffic (2000) #The Gleaners and I (Les Glaneurs et la Glaneuse) (2000) #Memento (2000) #Dancer in the Dark (2000) #O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) #Amélie (Le Fabuleux Destin d' Amélie Poulain) (2001) #What Time Is It There? (Ni na Bian Ji Dian) (2001) #Y Tu Mama Tambien (2001) #Kandahar (Safar e Ghandehar) (2001) #Spirited Away (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi) (2001) #The Piano Teacher (La Pianiste) (2001) #The Son's Room (La Stanza del Figlio) (2001) #No Man's Land (2001) #Moulin Rouge (2001) #Monsoon Wedding (2001) #Fat Girl (A Ma Soeur!) (2001) #Mulholland Drive (2001) #The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) #The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) #Lantana (2001) #A.I.: Artificial Intelligence (2001) #Gangs of New York (2002) #The Pianist (2002) #Talk to Her (Hable Con Ella) (2002) #City of God (Cidade de Deus) (2002) #Russian Ark (Russkij Kovcheg) (2002) #Adaptation. (2002) #Far from Heaven (2002) #Chicago (2002) #Hero (Ying Xiong) (2002) #The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) #Distant (Uzak) (2002) #Rabbit-Proof Fence (2002) #Irreversible (2002) #Bus 174 (2002) #The Barbarian Invasions (Les Invasions Barbares) (2003) #Kill Bill, Vol. 1 (2003) #Oldboy (2003) #Good Bye, Lenin! (2003) #The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) #The Best of Youth (La Meglio Gioventù) (2003) #Lost in Translation (2003) #Fahrenheit 9/11 (2004) #The Passion of the Christ (2004) #Collateral (2004) #The Aviator (2004) #Million Dollar Baby (2004) #Head-On (Gegen Die Wand) (2004) #3-Iron (Bin-Jip) (2004) #Crash (2004) #Downfall (Der Untergang) (2004) #Sideways (2004) #A Very Long Engagement (Un Long Dimanche de Fiançailles) (2004) #Go, See, and Become (Va, Vis et Deviens / Live and Become) (2005) #Paradise Now (2005) #Brokeback Mountain (2005) #Tsotsi (2005) #Hidden (Caché) (2005) #The Constant Gardener (2005) #Little Miss Sunshine (2006) #Apocalypto (2006) #The Departed (2006) #Pan's Labyrinth (El Laberinto del Fauno) (2006) #Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan (2006) #The Lives of Others (Das Leben der Anderen) (2006) #Once (2006) #The Queen (2006) #The Host (Gwoemul) (2006) #The Prestige (2006) #Children of Men (2006) #United 93 (2006) #The Last King of Scotland (2006) #Babel (2006) #Volver (2006) #The Diving Bell and the Butterfly (Le Scaphandre et le Papillon) (2007) #La Vie en Rose (2007) #No Country for Old Men (2007) #Into the Wild (2007) #There Will Be Blood (2007) #Atonement (2007) #Surfwise (2007) #The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) #Paranormal Activity (2007) #Wall-E (2008) #The Good, the Bad, the Weird (Joheun nom Nabbeun nom Isanghan nom) (2008) #The Dark Knight (2008) #The Wrestler (2008) #The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) #Gomorrah (Gomorra) (2008) #The Class (Entre les Murs) (2008) #Slumdog Millionaire (2008) #Anvil! The Story of Anvil (2008) #Let the Right One In (Låt den Rätte Komma In) (2009) #The Hurt Locker (2009) #An Education (2009) #Precious: Based on the Novel "Push" by Sapphire (2009) #Avatar (2009) #District 9 (2009) #The Hangover (2009) #In the Loop (2009) #The White Ribbon (Das Weisse Band: Eine Deutsche Kindergeschichte) (2009) #Inglourious Basterds (2009) #Fish Tank (2009) #Monsters (2010) #Of Gods and Men (Des Hommes et des Dieux) (2010) #Black Swan (2010) #Four Lions (2010) #The Social Network (2010) #Inception (2010) #The King's Speech (2010) #True Grit (2010) #Senna (2010) #Le Havre (2011) #Shame (2011) #The Tree of Life (2011) #The Kid with a Bike (Le Gamin au vélo) (2011) #The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011) #Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) #Drive (2011) #War Horse (2011) #A Separation (Jodái-e Náder az Simin) (2011) #Bridesmaids (2011) #The Descendants (2011) #Hugo (2011) #The Artist (2011)